Forever Moon
by Reading-Freak123
Summary: Nessie was never born. Instead, Bella and Edward save 2 girls from a mountain lion attack.
1. The Unpleasent Beginning

SHAPE \* MERGEFORMAT 

**I'm new at this so if your wondering ,if it doesn't show, the name of the Fan Fic is: Forever Moon**

** Forever Moon**

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: This has Twilight characters and sadly I not own them. *tear* This also has a Goddess, Nyx, whom I also don't own. She is from the House of Night books. I still don't own that. I'm getting sadder by the minuet.

**"Alexa, get your tush down here!"**

**Sorry about that. I'm Mariah and Alexa is my sister. Alexa and I live together. Bella and Edward are our parents. They are in Australia studying penguins. I miss-**

**"Mariah, you may be older than me but our parents and Nyx are the only people that can tell me what to do. OK, Little Miss Bossy Pants?"**

**That's it. We love each other but right now I have to go kick that tush of hers.**

Sorry it's so short. I couldn't think of anything. I promise it will get better. R/R please. This is my first Fan Fic!!


	2. The Airport

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own the Twilight characters or the Goddess Nyx. This disclaimer is short because I don't want to get sad again.**

**"**Sorry Mariah. I won't talk back again," Alexa said glumly.

"Thank you Alexa." Alexa just mumbled something. I may be a vampire, but I couldn't understand her.

"Alexa, come on. You need to pack. We're going to go see mom and dad for Spring Break."

"OK. Hey, will Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle be there?"

"Uh, I think so."

"OK!" Since we are vampires, we are super fast. We were done packing our bags within 20mins.

**OFF TO TO THE AIRPORT!!**

The ride to the airport was long because of traffic. We had the 5:00 flight so we left home at 3:30. Normally it would take us 30 minuets but since traffic was so bad it took us an hour. Alexa and I like things to go at a fast pace. What vampire doesn't? So we both ended up getting short tempered.

When we got to the airport we barely had time to get everything checked. It was 4:50 when we actually got settled on the plane.

"Hello everyone. We are getting ready for take-off, so could everyone get their seatbelts on." the pilot said over the intercom.

**OFF TO LONDON!!!**

Hey! How was it?? R/R please!


	3. The Arrival

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight characters or the Goddess Nyx. Yada Yada Yada…. I'm sad now….**

We landed in London the next day. We took a taxi to Edward and Bella's house. They were standing in the doorway when the taxi pulled up. As soon as the taxi stopped Alex jumped out. *sigh* I guess I have to pay the fee.

"Mommy! Daddy! I missed you SO much!" Alexa exclaimed.

"Alexa, honey, I know. We've missed you too!" Bella said, getting teary eyed.

"Hi daddy!" I exclaimed. It's been 4 months since we've been together.

"Mariah!? Oh my Goddess! I've missed you!" Edward said. Edward and I have similar "gifts". He reads minds, I always know when someone is lying by how their mind searches for an excuse. I ran up to him, giving him a hug in mid-run.

"I've missed you too daddy." I said. Then out of nowhere, I was on the ground. "What the-." Then they covered my eyes.

"Guess who?" The mystery person said. I immediately knew who it was after they said something.

"Alice! Goddess!" It's been a year since Alexa and I seen her. She's been in Australia with Jasper.

"Surprise! Hi Edward." Alice said happily.

"That wasn't necessary Alice." Edward said annoyed.

"Sure it was. It's called "The Element of Surprise" smart one." Alice said mimicking Edward's tone.

"OK, OK you two. No fighting or arguing." I said it like I was their mother.

"Yes ma'am." They said it unison. It made me laugh.

That's when I heard it.

**Third chapter done! R/R please. Again I'm so sory they are so short. They get longer, I promise!**


	4. Two Very Nice Surprises

**Forever Moon**

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight characters or the Goddess Nyx.

**The sound was an engine revving. It was my uncle Emmett and my aunt Rosalie. It's been one and a half years since Alexa and I have seen them.**

**I wanted to be funny, so I ran to jump on the hood of their jeep. Too bad Alexa is faster than me. She grabbed me before I could land on the hood.**

**"Look to your left Mariah. We have a bigger surprise." Alexa told me. I did so and gasped when I saw what she wanted me to see.**

**"Esme! Carlisle! It's been 3 years! Where have you been?" I nearly yelled the question.**

**"Carlisle! Esme! We almost thought you dropped off the face of the Earth!" Alexa did yell the statement. She ran up to Esme and gave her a huge hug. Since Esme was taken, I went to hug Carlisle.**

**I heard Edward and Emmett wrestling each other already. Then I thought to myself, "Where's Jasper?" Since Edward can read minds, he answered my question.**

**"He's coming. He and Alice saved 2 young girls from a cheetah attack. Both girls were going to die if Jasper and Alice didn't bite them. If they didn't bite the girls when they did, they would have died within minuets."**

**Then I heard the car coming.**

The chapters are getting longer and longer!!! R/R please.


	5. Our New Cousins

**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight characters or the Goddess Nyx sadly. I also don't own the Canary Yellow 911 Turbo Porsche. I really want one though.**

As the canary yellow 911 Turbo Porsche came up the drive-way to Edward and Bella's house I gasped. Even though the car's windows are darkly tinted, I could still see though them. The two girls daddy was talking about were beyond beautiful. I couldn't stop starring at then until Alexa nudged me and told me to stop starring. When the car stopped and Jasper and the two girls stepped out, I couldn't believe my eyes. The two girls had brown hair. One of them had nice, full lips and the other had thinner lips.

"Hi everyone," Jasper said. He pointed to the girl with the full lips. "This is Cherish," then he pointed to the other girl, "and this is Seila." We all said our hellos and shook their hands but, of course, Alice hugged them. She did save them after all. After awhile we all moved inside.

I was talking to Seila, Cherish, and Esme. We were talking about Alice and her shopping addiction. We all agreed that she was going to drag us to the mall tomorrow.

"She already took us to the mall." Cherish said. "It was like we didn't have any clothes and she was on a shopping spree at Calvin Cline. She bought both of us enough clothes to last us is we were stranded on an island for a year!"

We all laughed and Alice heard. She came over to us to see what we were laughing about. We told her and she looked like we were missing something obvious.

"Oh! You got us all of those clothes because we are going to an island for a while, right?" Seila said. **(A/N: You pronounce Seila like Shayla.)**

"Yeah. We are going to Isle Esme in a couple of months." Alice told them.

"Wait, Isle Esme?" they both said at the same time.

"It was a gift from Carlise. I said the same thing when Edward took us there for our honeymoon." Bella said.

We talked for a little while more. It was getting late so I went to my room to go asleep.

**If you haven't noticed, these vampires can cry. And as you just found out they sleep. Tell me what you think!! R/R please!**


	6. 6:30 AM On A Saturday

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight characters or the Goddess Nyx.**

"Mariah, WAKE UP! Come on, all the girls are going to the mall!" Alice practically yelled at me. Haha, we were right. She is making us go the mall. I looked at the clock.

"Holy crap Alice! It's 6:30AM on a Saturday! I don't want to get up right now,"

"Everyone else is up and ready. You are a heavy sleeper you know. You also snore and fart in your sleep."

"Alice I swear to the Goddess if you tell anyone that, I will rip your throat out or take your credit cards away."

"You wouldn't." Alice tested.

"I would. I would take them away so fast you wouldn't even know it."

"She would and probably will do it. She's done it to me Alice. Don't test her." Alexa said. She was standing in the hall outside the door. "Now Mariah if you want to make shoe sale you better hurry."

"What store?" I mumbled into my pillow.

"Where do you think?"

I lifted my head to look at her. "Journeys?" I asked.

"DUH! Goddess Mariah. Sometimes I wonder how you're the "smart one". A monkey could've figured that one out faster." I jumped out of bed when she sid "DUH!" cause I was excited. Then I ran through my head what she had just said.

Sarcastically I said, "Ha ha. I'll be ready in 30 min, OK?

"OK. I'll tell Alice."

**I think this is going good. R/R please!!**


	7. Before The Mall

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight characters or the Goddess Nyx.

**Since Alice was here, I ended up putting on a cute, white, mini-skirt and a black and purple spaghetti strap top. Any thing else would have made Alice come and pick my clothes out. **

**When I went downstairs I saw all of the girls. Seila and Cherish were talking to each other and Alice, Esme, Rosalie, and Alexa were probably talking about the sales.**

**"OK. I'm ready." I called. They all looked up when I said that.**

**"Nice Mariah. You know how to dress yourself." Alice told me.**

**"Thanks… I think. Hey Seila, Cherish, Esme, and Rosalie. How did y'all sleep?"**

**"Good. When did you turn country, Mariah?" Rosalie asked, in a snobby tone.**

**"I didn't turn country, Rosalie. I just say "y'all" a lot." I said, mimicking her tone.**

**"Seila and slept fine, thank you." Cherish said.**

**"Yep, no problem. How about you Esme?" I asked.**

**"I slept just fine. Ummm….your eyes and Alexa's eyes are turning dark brown. I think we need to go hunting soon."**

**I looked at Alexa. Esme was right, her eyes were getting darker.**

**"OK. After we go shopping though. I've been dying to go shopping with Alice." Alexa said. She also loves shopping. I love shopping too, but I basically do shoe shopping is what I do.**

**We all talked for a little bit longer. When we were done talking we went out to the jeep.**

Sorry this one is so short!! R/R please. Tell me how I'm doing please!!


	8. Shopping Trip and The Tragity

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Twilight or any part if the House of Night series. I will put something about the HON series in my story sometime.**

The ride to the mall was short. Luckily mom and dad lived right by the mall. The mall was huge. It had 3 floors and a glass elevator.

"Holy Goddess! This is better than the mall at home. The Tulsa mall only has 2 floors and a regular elevator." Alexa said, starring out the car window. **(A/N: I couldn't think of anything so I chose Tulsa, Oklahoma. There I put some HON in the story.)**

I was still tired, so I just mumble in agreement. When we got inside I saw the Journeys store. They were having a sale, a " Buy One Get One Free" sale. I nearly ran to the store but Alexa wanted to go to Hot Topic first. She needed new tights and some CDs. I picked up some skirts. Then we went to Journeys. I bought, like, 50 pairs of shoes. All of them heels because I literally live in heels. **(A/N: I'm not kidding. Ask my friends.) **After that we went to, like, 50 different stores.

When we got home we put everything we got away. We talked to the guys for awhile. I talked to daddy. We talked about school and how I was doing.

"Dad, I'm fine. Alexa and I haven't told anyone about what we are."

"I know. It's just that your mom and I miss you and your sister." Edward said. He looked a little uncomfortable. "Your mom and I want you 2 to live with us."


	9. The Explanation

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Twilight or the House of Night series. I'm not old enough to own a town, Tulsa, or a school, the House of Night a.k.a. Vampire Finishing School. Ummmm I'm writing this in the middle of the night so I'm kind of delusional….**

I just looked at him like I was an idiot. Alexa must've over heard because she ran over to me.

"What?! Dad, we have a life. I mean, we miss you too, but we like living in Tulsa." Alexa was practically was crying and begging at the same time because we both learned in the past that dad got almost everything he wanted, so there was no point in begging unless you were mom.

"I know honey, I know. It's just-."

"Dad, we are almost over 300 years old! We can live by ourselves or together." I basically yelled it. I wasn't going to let him make us move. We had other vampire friends and we had a reputation to keep up. Since we were almost 300 years old, we had a lot of money. We were known as the "Rich Girls" not the "Bitchy Rich Girls". We were the nicest people in Tulsa.

"Mariah?" Jasper was suddenly in the room and I was suddenly calm. Jasper's gift was awesome at times but right now it was not helping me at all. I needed to get my anger out, not keep it hidden.

"Thanks Jasper." Edward said.

"No problem." Jasper replied. "Can I talk to Alexa and Mariah real quick?"

"Sure." Edward said, rubbing his forehead like he had a headache.

Alexa, Jasper, and I walked out to the backyard. Alexa sat on the remains of a tree stump, I sat on a giant rock, and Jasper sat in a lawn chair. How resourceful.

"Now, what's wrong?" Jasper asked. Like he didn't know. He was a vampire! He could hear almost anything. He could definitely hear Edward's and my conversation.

"Dad wants us to live with mom and him." I meant to say it angrily, but since Jasper was there it wasn't possible.

"But we can handle ourselves. He doesn't seem to understand that." Alexa said.

"There is a reason for all of that." Jasper said. When he said it he was looking down like he didn't want to tell us. I knew then it wasn't going to be good.

**(evil duh duh dum tune plays) What will happen?? You will just have to continue reading won't you? R/R please. Tell me how I'm doing please.**


	10. The Explanation part 2: Jasper Lies

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I still don't own any part of the Twilight series or the House of Night series. I also don't have boy problems like the main character, Zoey, has. That would just suck. Well enjoy this chapter. Go on, read it…. You still aren't reading the chapter, this is the disclaimer. Read the CHAPTER not the dis-**

**(falls to ground)**

**Alexa: She's ok…. Or is she? Any way she isn't talking now so go on and read the chapter while I go take her to a therapist. (read my page to understand the (therapist) remark)**

"Wait… What?!" I said. Again, I couldn't yell with Jasper there. Why did Nyx have to give Jasper that gift?

"Yeah, what are you talking about?" Alexa said.

"There has been some people doing research on vampires and their research will lead them to you. That's what Alice said." Jasper explained

"Oh my Goddess. Really?" Alexa said, sounding surprised. But since Nyx gave me my gift I could see through him.

"You're lying." I accused him. I then thanked Nyx for my gift. If I didn't have it Alexa and I would probably be living with our parents because we because we believed in a lie.

"I forgot about your gift." Jasper said.

"Yeah, obviously. But why did you lie though." I said it like I was disappointed with him. Why do I keep acting like the older vampire's mother?

"Because Edward wanted me to. The truth is, is that the Volturi is coming for you two because of gifts."

"Wait. Gifts? I thought Mariah only had a gift." Alexa said confused.

"Yeah, giftS Alexa. Why do you think you always get what you want? Except with me. You can convince people to do what you want."

"Oh...huh. I thought I was a good convincer."

"No Alexa. You have a gift." The person who said it was a woman who wasn't in the conversation before.

**OK my mom read most of my chapters and criticized almost everything. I'm only a kid!! GAH! I rather have kids check my work because she says, and I quote, "This vampire stuff is evil." What is she talking about?!?! Anyways, please R/R on my chapter and send me a message on what you think my mom said. Do you think she's crazy for saying that? Do you agree with her? If you say yes to any of those or think something else send me a message please! It's free!! hahaha**


End file.
